Grin and Bear It
by yunakitty
Summary: Yosuke takes in the newly human Teddie and lets him share his room...but he's not prepared to deal with Teddie's curiosity about his new body. Lemon, yaoi. Very humorous! From Persona 4.
1. Chapter 1

Yosuke rolled his eyes and groaned as he knocked on his bathroom door. "Come on, Teddie, hurry it up! You're gonna use up all the hot water!" The only response was Teddie singing a cheesy love song very off key. The shower continued to run. Yosuke knocked again. "Ted! You stupid bear! I'm going to throw you back in the TV!"

There was a sound of scrambling, and the water shut off quickly. Yosuke smirked in satisfaction as he heard the shower curtain being thrown back, and the sound of wet feet on tile, then the door flew open. Teddie appeared, naked as the day he was born inside his bear suit, and dripping wet. Yosuke reeled back. "Dude! Get a towel!"

Teddie grinned. "I'm 'bear' naked!" he crowed happily, running a hand through his silky white blonde hair. Yosuke rolled his eyes, and Teddie continued to smile. "Get it? 'Bear' -"

"I get it!" Yosuke grumbled. "Now, put on a towel or something! You're dripping water everywhere!" Teddie padded back over to the towel rack and pulled one off, wrapping himself in it. He stepped out into the bedroom. "Good, now I can finally get a shower," Yosuke sighed. "You're a pain to live with, bear."

Teddie turned his big, innocent blue eyes on Yosuke and opened his mouth slightly. "Am I? Please don't make me go back to live in the TV. I get so lonely there." He looked at Yosuke pitifully, and Yosuke just groaned.

"I was just kidding about that. Nanako-chan would kill me if I threw her favorite friend away. So you're safe. Guess I'll just have to bear with it."

Teddie laughed lightly and clapped his hands. "_Bear _with it! You made a bear joke!"

Yosuke looked puzzled. "No I didn't...oh, I guess I did. Well, whatever." He breezed by Teddie and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Teddie hummed to himself and walked over to Yosuke's bed, laying on it and reading a manga while Yosuke showered. Yosuke emerged ten minutes later. "Aw, Teddie, why are you on my bed? And you're still in your towel too...you're getting it all wet."

Teddie gave a disarming smile and sat up. "Say, Yosuke, what's this?" He opened his towel and exposed an erection.

Yosuke spluttered and waved his hands frantically. "Cover that up, you dumb bear!"

Teddie just looked at him open mouthed. "Why?" He pushed it with one finger, causing it to spring back up at him, then laughed as Yosuke continued to splutter. "I think it's some kind of toy. It wasn't there before."

Yosuke sighed heavily. "It's not a toy...it's...argh, why should I have to explain it to you? Just get off my bed! Off, off!" Teddie stood up, abandoning his towel completely, and walked forward to his futon, still mesmerized by his newfound toy. As he sat down on his futon, he gave his erection a squeeze.

"Oh! Well, it doesn't make noise, but it feels nice when you squeeze it."

Yosuke was beyond exasperated. It was doubly awkward because even though he didn't like to admit it, he found Teddie attractive in some strange way. It was hard not to - the boy was just so cute. "S-s-stop playing with that, Teddie."

Teddie looked up at him in surprise. "But why? Oh, I'm sorry, is it your toy? Do you want it back?" He tilted his hips at Yosuke, causing Yosuke to groan in frustration.

"No, Ted, it's not mine. It's yours."

"Oh! Well, then I'm going to play with it all I want." He proceeded to squeeze and stroke at his length.

"Teddie!" Yosuke yelled. "Stop it! You can't do that in front of people!"

Teddie looked at him innocently. "Oh, I can't? Well, okay." He proceeded to roll away on his futon so that his back was to Yosuke, but it was still painfully obvious what he was doing.

Yosuke groaned. "Teddie, I can tell you're still doing it. Stop it! This is embarrassing!"

"But it feels so good," Teddie panted. "I can't stop."

"Yes, you can!" Yosuke insisted. Teddie reluctantly stopped the motion of his hand, and rolled back to face Yosuke. Yosuke sighed in relief. "That's better, but get some clothes on now."

"Why?" Teddie cocked his head at Yosuke. "I like being naked."

"Well, it's my room, and I say you need to put some clothes on."

"But you don't have clothes on." Teddie gestured to the towel around Yosuke's waist.

"I know! I'm about to get dressed." Teddie just stared at Yosuke, who huffed. "Turn away so I can get dressed!"

But Teddie's eyes were fixed on Yosuke's towel, which was tented up in a very suspicious place. "Oh! Yosuke! You have a toy too!"

Yosuke blushed and stammered, trying to hide his burgeoning erection. "Wha-? No I don't."

"I want to see it!" Teddie leapt out suddenly, grabbing Yosuke's towel and ripping it off. Yosuke yelped and cursed as he was exposed. "Yay! I knew it! You have a toy too!" Teddie cried happily as Yosuke tried to hide himself with his hands. "Can I play with it?"

Yosuke turned beet red at Teddie's innocent request to do something so intimate. "What!?" Before he could stop him, Teddie had reached out and grabbed his erection. He stumbled backwards, sitting awkwardly on the bed with Teddie still holding on.

Yosuke groaned in pleasure, despite himself, as Teddie innocently fondled him. "Your toy is bigger than mine," Teddie said, smiling widely as he manipulated Yosuke's member like a joystick. "Ooh!" he cried as he rolled his thumb over the tip. "It's slimy there." He looked up at Yosuke suspiciously. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Yosuke said in a low voice. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. "Just stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" He held onto Yosuke, but used his other hand to reach down and explore himself. "Hey! Cool! Mine has a little stuff coming out of it too!" He looked at Yosuke earnestly. "You wanna play with mine while I play with yours?"

Yosuke groaned with desire, his head dropping forward a little. "I guess," he said weakly. He spread his legs so that Teddie could come closer, and then reached out and encircled his fingers around Teddie's erection.

"Oh!" Teddie exclaimed, biting his lip. "It feels tickly when you touch it. Touch it more!" Yosuke began to stroke him evenly, like he did when he was alone with himself. "Ooh!" Teddie cried out, thrusting his hips forward. He mimicked the motion on Yosuke, making him groan deeply.

Yosuke was pent up and incredibly turned on by the unusual situation, so he felt himself getting close to the edge before he knew it. "Teddie..." he whispered brokenly. "Do it...faster..."

"Like this?" Teddie asked, stroking him very rapidly.

"Yes...that's...ohhhh..." Yosuke closed his eyes and gave a low groan as his release began to pulse out. It spurted up and landed down on Teddie's hand. Teddie cried out in alarm.

"Oh! Yosuke! I broke it!" he yelped, getting upset. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared down on the mess. "I squeezed all the stuff out of your toy and broke it...I'm sorry."

Yosuke laughed brokenly, running his free hand through his wet golden locks and then reaching out and snagging some tissues to clean up. "No, it's not broken. That's what's supposed to happen," he explained as he cleaned up.

Understanding lit up Teddie's pale blue eyes. "Oh, like a Jack-in-the-box? You crank it up and then it pops out?"

Yosuke coughed. "Well, something like that."

Teddie looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure it's not broken? Look, it's falling over now." He pointed to Yosuke's manhood, which was slowly returning to its normal limp state.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not broken. It's just...asleep right now."

"Oh, okay." Teddie accepted the explanation easily, and thrust his hips forward. "Now do mine!" Yosuke gave an embarrassed laugh, but Teddie was so insistent that he had to reach out and stroke him. "Oh, that's nice," he whispered. After a few moments, his legs began to shake. "It...feels too good...I think I'm going to fall down!" he cried out in alarm.

"Don't fall down, you silly bear," Yosuke admonished him, letting go momentarily.

"Wah! Don't stop playing with it!" Teddie cried.

"Here, lay down on your futon first," Yosuke insisted, and Teddie complied. Yosuke leaned over him and resumed stroking. The whole situation was very strange, but he found himself turned on by the whole thing, and sincerely wanted to keep touching Teddie. It was that desire that compelled him to lean down and kiss Teddie's mouth lightly as he worked.

As he came back up, Teddie fluttered his long eyelashes at him. "Oh, Yosuke...you just scored with me."

"Huh?" Yosuke asked, a little puzzled.

"That's what Yuki-chan said it means to score. It's when someone gives you a kiss on the lips."

"Aheh..." Yosuke laughed lightly at Yukiko's watering down of the term that Teddie had been bugging her about so much. Ever since he had heard the shadow version of Yukiko say she wanted to "score with guys," it had become his favorite word, constantly saying he wanted to score with someone.

"Come on...keep scoring with me," Teddie insisted, closing his eyes and puckering up. Yosuke rolled his eyes, but leaned down and kissed Teddie's mouth softly again, and resumed stroking at his erection. Teddie hummed happily, and began kissing Yosuke back, pressing his lips up urgently. Yosuke took it a step further by parting his lips and letting his tongue creep out, licking at Teddie's lower lip lightly. Teddie, always eager to mimic others, opened his mouth immediately and poked his tongue out, sliding it against Yosuke's. The two boys kissed each other leisurely, exploring each other's mouths.

Yosuke moved his body, getting himself on top of Teddie, and straddling him at the hips. He continued to kiss and fondle him, enjoying the pleased whimpers that the boy was making. He broke his mouth away to kiss at the smooth, pale skin on Teddie's neck. "Oh! Yosuke! Something's happening!" Teddie gasped, thrusting his hips upwards erratically. Yosuke stroked him even faster, and Teddie gave a high pitched squeal as he experienced his first orgasm. His semen gushed up and out, raining down over Yosuke's hand and then down over his length.

Teddie panted and sighed, then looked down at his manhood. "Oh, we broke mine too," he said.

Yosuke chuckled, wiping up his hand. "I told you, it's not broken."

"But it's dying..." Teddie whispered quietly, watching his erection deflate. "I'm sad..."

"Don't worry...it'll come back. And come back and come back and come back. You'll get used to seeing your toy a lot, I promise you."

"Really?" Teddie asked, excited. "And when it comes back, will you play with it again?"

Yosuke blushed. "Yeah...I guess so..."

Teddie pointed. "Yours already came back!" Yosuke flushed more and moved to hide his recovered erection, which he had obtained in response to kissing and fondling Teddie. "No, don't keep it for yourself. Let me play with it," Teddie insisted childishly. He reached out and grabbed Yosuke's manhood and pulled it.

"Ow!" Yosuke yelped. "Don't yank it that hard!"

"Oops, I'm sorry," Teddie apologized. "I got greedy," he admitted sheepishly. Yosuke laid down on the futon, and Teddie snuggled up beside him, reaching over and stroking at his length gently. "Is that better?" he asked, looking up at Yosuke, eager for approval.

"Yeah," Yosuke breathed. After a few moments, he blushed and then spoke. "Hey. Teddie..."

"Hmm?" Teddie asked, his eyes fixed on Yosuke's erection as he worked it. He had his tongue out and was concentrating intently.

"Why don't you...er...put your mouth on it?" Yosuke suggested, then flushed deeply.

Teddie looked at him with wide eyes. "Put your toy in my mouth? But why?"

"I don't know...just try it. Pretend it's a Topsicle."

"Okay." Teddie gave him a cute grin and wriggled down to bring his face below Yosuke's waist. He didn't hesitate to take the head into his mouth, and Yosuke had to press his lips together to muffle the scream of joy that tried to escape. Teddie immediately took his mouth off. "What?"

"Nothing," Yosuke panted. "Keep going."

"But...it doesn't taste like like Topsicles." Teddie pouted.

Yosuke laughed brokenly. "Yeah, well...sorry. But please...please keep going," he begged.

"Okay...if you say so..." Teddie said doubtfully, and put his mouth back on it. Yosuke writhed happily as Teddie explored it with his tongue, then screeched in pain as Teddie bit his shaft rather hard.

"What was that for?" Yosuke cried, pulling himself out of Teddie's mouth and wriggling frantically away.

Teddie looked up at him innocently. "You said to pretend it was a Topsicle. I always bite Topsicles."

Yosuke winced and eyed the faint teethmarks on his tender flesh. "Yeah, well, don't bite me! This is part of my body...if you bite it, it hurts!"

"Ohhh..." Teddie said. "I understand. Well, you want me to keep pretending it's a Topsicle or what? And by the way, my toy just woke up again." He reached down and fondled himself a little.

Yosuke smiled at that. "Heh...how about I show you what I want, and then you can do it to me. Okay?" Teddie nodded eagerly, and laid down on the futon. Yosuke moved over him, taking his reawakened member into his mouth and sucking it gently.

"Oh! Oh!" Teddie cried out, pleased. "Oh, Yosuke!" He arched his back and continued to moan happily. "That's...oh!" Yosuke just smirked with his mouth full, and continued to pleasure the delicate blonde youth. He bobbed his head a little, raking his teeth very lightly over Teddie's flesh, and restraining the urge to bite him to show him what it felt like. Teddie just writhed in ecstasy underneath him. After several minutes of pleasurable torture, he was moving his body erratically and releasing into Yosuke's warm, wet mouth.

Teddie melted into the bed, sighing happily. His light blonde hair was rumpled, still damp from his shower and also from the exertion of their play. He sat up and eyed Yosuke's erection. "Okay, can I try it now?" he asked. Yosuke nodded and laid back on the bed, his heart beating fast as he worried that Teddie might bite him again. But he did not, instead mimicking Yosuke's actions almost perfectly. Yosuke moaned in pleasure, reaching down and petting the boy's head as he worked. Yosuke was soon grabbing great handfuls of the sheets and stiffly raising his hips as he came with a low cry of ecstasy.

Teddie had a look of bewilderment on his face as the hot, salty liquid began to fill his mouth, but he swallowed quickly and lifted his head up. "I ate your stuff," he said quietly.

Yosuke blushed. "That's okay...I ate yours too."

Teddie smiled broadly, and then flopped down on his futon. "Ahh, I'm so tired now! I'm going to sleep!" He fell asleep immediately, and Yosuke chuckled, throwing a blanket over the naked boy, then got dressed in his pajamas and went to sleep in his bed.

The next day, everyone met up at Junes. Yosuke had foolishly not considered that Teddie might say anything about their night together, and choked on his drink when Teddie blurted out, "Yosuke scored with me last night!"

Yukiko and Chie's eyes got as round as saucers, and Kanji blushed uncomfortably. "S-s-shut up, bear!" Yosuke spluttered. "He's just talking nonsense," he said weakly to his friends.

But Teddie's eyes were wide and innocent. "No! Yuki-chan, he scored with me on my mouth!"

Yukiko broke out in a fit of snickers. "You kissed him, Yosuke? Oh my god, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Chie just muffled her laughter and shook her head at the distressed Yosuke.

"I'm serious! He's full of shit!" Yosuke protested. If Teddie had been sitting closer to him, he could have elbowed him, but the boy was sitting all the way across the table.

"Did you forget, Yosuke? You scored with me when you were playing with my toy." Yosuke groaned and put his head down in his arms, as Yukiko and Chie squealed. "I played with his toy too!" Teddie declared proudly. "Oh, but then when I was trying to pretend it was a Topsicle, I bit it and he screamed and..."

"Oh my god, shut up, TED!" Yosuke yelled, his face completely red. He buried his face in his hands. "You're not supposed to tell anybody..." he said weakly.

"I'm not? Was it a secret?" Teddie asked. "Oops."

Yukiko gasped for air. "Oh...my...god. Yosuke and Teddie? It's...it's..."

"Gross?" Chie asked.

"No, I was going to say adorable!" Yukiko said, clapping her hands together. "You know me, I love a good yaoi." She turned to Teddie. "So then what happened, Teddie?"

Teddie perked up. "Well, after I bit it he got mad, but he said he'd show me how to do it first, and then he put his mouth on my toy and..." Teddie blathered on and on happily, as Yukiko squealed and held her blushing face in her hands, and Yosuke tried to make himself invisible.

"That's enough..." he grumbled. "Teddie..." he eyed the boy seriously and spoke very quietly. "If you...if you want me to ever play with it again, you have to stop talking now." That got a huge laugh out of everyone except the two boys concerned. "Stop laughing!" Yosuke yelled. "Arg..." He sighed heavily. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Well, this is supposed to be a one shot...I might write more for the two of them if I think of any ideas. I just got to thinking about Teddie living at Yosuke's house, and I wondered if anything like this could happen...hee hee. I'm fighting some major disappointment right now, because I was all geared up with ideas to write a lovely multichapter KanjixNaoto yaoi...but...(spoilers ahead if you haven't played all of the game yet) Naoto is a girl pretending to be a boy. Ugh! How boring! I suppose I could write about them being a straight couple...but I'm in a yaoi groove right now. Hence this little piece of weirdness. I know it was rather strange, but it's how I imagine Teddie would be. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yosuke pulled his headphones over his ears for the walk home with Teddie, in an attempt to ignore him. But Teddie was persistent, pulling his sleeve and talking loudly, trying to be noticed. Yosuke finally had to remove his headphones and listen to Teddie, in fear that his shouts of their private business would attract the attention of the whole neighborhood.

"Fine, Ted, what is it?" Yosuke sighed, grimacing.

Teddie frowned. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Because! You told everybody about...about..."

"About our toys?"

"Yes! And you dumb bear, they're not toys! They're our penises! All men have them!" He awkwardly proceeded to give Teddie a stilted version of the facts of life.

Teddie was wowed. "So you're saying I need to put my toy...I mean my penis...in a girl?"

"No, uh...it doesn't always work that way...sometimes boys like to be with other boys...arg! I'm no good at explaining this kind of stuff!" Yosuke held his aching head as they approached his house. "But anyway, what you really need to know is that you can't talk about what you do with your penis to people. It's private."

"But Yukiko liked hearing about it."

"That's because she's a closet freak," Yosuke sighed. Teddie looked at him quizzically, and he waved the whole matter away. "Trust me, Ted, you're not supposed to talk about it."

"But I can tell you, right?"

"Yeah, well...that's different. You can talk about it with someone that's...done it with you...oh geez, this is so weird." He sighed in exasperation and looked at Teddie seriously. "Now, we're going inside. No more talking about it in front of people, you hear?" Teddie nodded earnestly, and they stepped into the house.

After dinner, Teddie and Yosuke retired to their room. Teddie flopped down on his futon and began reading a manga. Yosuke rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, being conscientious for once and doing his homework. But after about twenty minutes, Teddie crawled over to him with wide, searching eyes. "Yosuke," he whispered, tugging on his pants leg. "My toy - I mean my penis - just woke up."

Yosuke sighed and scribbled in his notebook. "Yeah, Teddie, I told you; it's going to do that a lot."

"But what do I do about it?" Teddie looked up at him earnestly.

"Well, you can ignore it until it falls asleep, or you can play with it until you...er...'break it'...and then it'll go back to sleep. Why don't you try ignoring it and see what happens?" Teddie looked skeptical, but crawled back to his futon and laid on his stomach, going back to reading the manga. Yosuke could see him out of the corner of his eye, wiggling his abdomen against the futon. "Teddie...if you keep doing that, it will never fall asleep."

"But it feels good," Teddie whined. He turned the pages of the manga as he squirmed. "I really like this manga Yukiko gave me," he breathed. Yosuke turned his head to look at the cover, and groaned. It showed two very pretty young men, one with blue hair and the other with purple hair, clutching each other desperately, and it was entitled, "Take Me Now."

"Ted...if you read that kind of stuff, you're just going to get more turned on, and it's not going to go to sleep then."

Teddie rolled over, his erection quite obviously bulging in the front of his jeans. "Yosuke...what's 'turned on?'"

"That," Yosuke explained, pointing to Teddie's bulge. "It's when your penis is all hard and you want to do something about it."

Teddie leaned forward in excitement. "Oh, okay, then I'm turned on! Let's do something about it!"

Yosuke groaned, but he couldn't deny that he was beginning to feel rather turned on himself. His manhood throbbed and ached in his pants in reaction to Teddie's eager, innocent sexuality. "Oh, all right," he grumbled, but secretly he was feeling rather thrilled as he slipped out of his desk chair and moved onto the futon with Teddie. He brought his face up close to Teddie's, who was breathing heavily and squirming in his excitement.

"Touch my penis," Teddie whispered, and Yosuke complied with a lustful groan, slipping his hand down and fondling Teddie through his jeans. Then he inched forward more and began kissing him, his lips meeting with Teddie's feather soft ones and pressing them urgently. Teddie murmured happily into the kiss and brought his own hand down to Yosuke's lap, feeling at him through the fabric of his pants.

Yosuke kissed away from Teddie's mouth, making his way towards his ear, where he nibbled lightly and breathed heavily. Teddie responded with a heated squeal, which only turned Yosuke on more. He kissed down Teddie's neck, over his collarbones, and then his fingers fumbled at Teddie's thin white dress shirt, getting the buttons open and then kissing the pale flesh tenderly. He brought his mouth to one tiny pink nipple, which hardened and stood up under his tongue, and Teddie gasped in pleasure. At the same time, he slid his hand back down and continued to squeeze and grope Teddie's erection through his jeans.

Yosuke looked up at Teddie's face. His eyes were half lidded, he had a blush blooming all over his face, and his lips were parted in rapture. Yosuke smiled to himself as he began to unbutton and unzip Teddie's jeans. He tugged them downwards, leaving the boy in his white briefs, then peeled those down too, exposing his erection, which bobbed eagerly with need. Yosuke returned to kissing Teddie's mouth as he stroked his length evenly with one hand. Teddie moaned and whimpered as Yosuke pulled gently on him, working him towards orgasm steadily. "Ohhh...it feels so good...Yosuke..." he panted, then gave a sharp cry as he released, spurting out semen erratically.

Teddie flopped back on the futon and sighed happily as Yosuke cleaned up the mess. Then Yosuke pulled off his T-shirt and began to unzip and remove his pants, and Teddie sat back up. "Oh yeah, I have to play with you, too," he said. They began to kiss again, and Teddie reached down and rubbed his soft hand over Yosuke's firm flesh, making him moan and groan in pleasure.

Teddie broke his mouth away momentarily to speak. "Okay, so when is the part where you get behind me and I make faces like I'm in pain?" Yosuke just looked puzzled, then shook his head when he remembered the boy's love manga Teddie had been reading.

"That's...uh...that's something else that guys do...but...we don't have to do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really ...prepared," Yosuke admitted.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, uh...you have to have a certain kind of stuff to put on your penis first, and I don't have any."

"But Jin and Taro didn't put any stuff on their penises in the story! They were just scoring with each other - I mean, kissing, and Jin pushed Taro down on the bed and pulled his pants down and then that part happened." He grinned. "I liked that part. They looked like they were having fun. Even if Taro was making all those faces, he was saying, 'Oh, it's so good, oh!'"

"That's just a story." Teddie continued to look at him questioningly, and Yosuke stammered. "It-it-it's not just going to go in dry, you know."

"Go in what?"

"You bear brain! Don't you even know what they're doing?"

"Well, it's kind of vague in the pictures...I think Jin's stabbing Taro in the back of his leg. That's why he's making this face," Teddie proceeded to illustrate his point by making an anguished grimace.

"NO, Ted...he's putting in his butt."

"Putting it in his butt?" Teddie yelped. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah, you can...but like I was saying, you have to put stuff on it to make it slippery so that it'll go in."

"Oh." Teddie was lost in thought for a moment. "Does it feel good?"

Yosuke shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tried it."

Teddie tapped his chin, thinking for all his little brain was worth. "Well, it must feel good, or Taro wouldn't have let Jin do it to him. So, I think we should do that too." He clapped his hands together happily. "You get some of that slippery stuff, and we'll do it."

"Okay, Teddie..." Yosuke couldn't repress the urge to break out in laughter. The whole thing was just absurd. He remembered when they first met Teddie, a lonely little cartoonish looking bear in the TV world. Yosuke had knocked his head off, and that was when they saw he was empty inside. But after Teddie's bear body got flattened by the shadow version of Rise, he had resolved to improve himself and "grow something inside." No one took him seriously, of course. But then when Teddie had showed up in their world a few days ago, he abruptly removed his bear head, saying he was hot. Lo and behold, there was a young man inside, the human Teddie. They had all been shocked beyond belief, but slowly came to accept that Teddie was now human, even if they didn't understand the how.

So, Teddie had gone from being an empty bear costume to a precocious, gorgeous little teenager. Teddie had been the advisor for their team, using his bear senses and knowledge of the TV world to sniff out people lost inside. They had all laughed at his goofiness, and teased him playfully. Teddie had always wanted to be one of them, to be the same, and now he was. Who knows by what magic it happened, but it had, and Teddie was not only human, but he was Yosuke's lover now. Yosuke shook his head as he imagined someone telling him 3 months ago that he would be having his dick fondled by Teddie - he would have told them they were a sick freak. But it was happening...he reflected on that as he looked down and saw Teddie begin to fondle him again, a task he had dropped off of when they started their discussion.

Teddie moved even closer and began kissing at Yosuke's chest as he worked. "Does it feel good, Yosuke?" he asked quietly, smiling up at him.

"Yeah...yeah, Teddie, it does," Yosuke breathed.

"Want me to pretend it's a Topsicle again?" Teddie asked, smiling mischievously.

Yosuke winced as he remembered the bite from the night before. "O-only if you promise not to bite it."

"I promise," Teddie said simply, and lowered his head to take Yosuke's manhood into his mouth. Yosuke groaned in pleasure and reached down, petting the boy's soft blonde head as he worked.

"Suck it harder," Yosuke pleaded through gritted teeth. Teddie made a murmuring noise and then began to pull hard with his mouth. It was a little harder than Yosuke had expected, and he hurtled rapidly towards his climax. "Oh, oh, Ted, ohhh..." he groaned deeply, pulsing into Teddie's waiting mouth. Teddie murmured happily as he came up to face Yosuke.

"Was it good?" he asked, eagerly looking for approval.

"Yes, Teddie...it was good." Teddie sighed happily and they put their clothes back on, then Yosuke reluctantly returned to his desk. "Urg...I gotta finish this math homework," he lamented, puzzling over the figures in the book.

"Can Teddie help?" Teddie asked, sitting up and clasping his hands.

Yosuke laughed lightly. "No, Ted, it's a little over your head." He laughed again as Teddie looked up at the ceiling, taking his comment literally. "I mean, it's really difficult." He chewed on his pencil and tried to concentrate as Teddie returned to reading "Take Me Now." The night passed quickly, and soon it was time to turn in for bed. They got their showers separately, with Yosuke wisely insisting on going first so that Teddie wouldn't have the opportunity to use up all the hot water.

"Night, Teddie," Yosuke said, casting a glance at Teddie, who was huddled up on his futon. "What's wrong?"

Teddie looked up at him with doleful eyes. "I'm lonely," he said.

"What are you lonely for? I'm right here. Look, my bed is only a few feet away." Teddie continued to look at him pathetically, tears budding in his eyes.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you?" he asked in a very small voice.

"Why?"

Teddie sniffled. "Because...because I'm scared and lonely. I think I'm going to cry now."

Yosuke sighed. "Fine, you can sleep in my bed. But just this once! Don't start getting any ideas." Teddie leapt up happily and dove for Yosuke's bed. "Aw, you big faker. You sure cheered up fast. Get in, get in. And scoot over! I didn't say you could hog the bed. No, you don't need that much room! You're not in your bear suit! Keep going...scoot, scoot. Okay, that's good." Yosuke climbed in after him and shut out the lamp. He could hear Teddie breathing heavily in the dark. "And no, we're not going to play with our penises now. It's bedtime. Go to sleep, you dumb bear."

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Teddie protested.

"Then what?"

Teddie snuggled up to him. "I'm a teddy bear, you know. You should cuddle me."

"Cuddle you...? Geez..." Yosuke hesitated, but finally wrapped his arms around the boy. "Is that better?"

"Much better," Teddie murmured happily. "Good night," he whispered, then drifted off.

**I know that some of my readers from other stories are reading this and are a bit clueless as to the characters because they haven't played this game. Look on Youtube for "Persona 4 120 Naked Teddie" to watch a scene explaining a lot and to get a glimpse of the characters. (Don't worry, there's not really any nudity. Or is that, unfortunately there's not any nudity? Oh well.) These two are just so cute and fun. It's been commented that this story can be taken as an older boy taking advantage of a younger boy's innocence, but please don't read it like that! It's not that at all. If you've played the game, you'll get an idea of Teddie's weirdness. He's really innocent in some ways, and the human world is really new to him. He's about at the same developmental level physically as the other characters, so it's not really a case of an underaged or prepubescent boy getting fondled by some older boy. Teddie has a man's body, even if it is small and delicate. I know I call him "boy," but I do that with Mark in Brokeback Island, and he's 20 years old. So anyway, I don't condone child molestation - no! That's terrible. This is a story about two 16 year olds exploring each other. One's just a little more innocent. I already have another idea for them, but I stopped there because it would have been too much to put all together. So, more is on the way!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Yosuke's parents had been surprisingly understanding and welcoming towards Teddie, even thought the boy was a complete stranger who had no belongings or identification, and was strangely unused to anything and everything around him. Yosuke suspected that it was Teddie's unconscious ability to dazzle and charm women, young and old, that had been the turning point. Whenever around Teddie, Yosuke's mother would giggle like a schoolgirl and pat his little head every time he said something "cute", which to her was quite often. They had allowed the boy to live in their house without much question.

Yosuke's father was the branch manager of Junes, a large chain department store that had recently opened in Inaba. Yosuke, being a dutiful son, would help his dad out in the store wherever needed - sometimes cashiering in the food court, sometimes cleaning things, or any other variety of odd jobs around the place. It was quickly decided that since Teddie didn't mind being inside a mascot costume, and because he wanted to help out and do something in return for the kindness the family had shown him, he would wear his bear suit around Junes and play the part of a store mascot. Teddie loved the idea, and eagerly tagged along with Yosuke to work.

Yosuke helped him get back into his bear suit, then guided him through the store, advising him on how to act. Once he felt that Teddie was ready to go on his own, Yosuke moved onto his own tasks at hand.

A few hours later, Yosuke was bussing off the tables in the food court when he heard the familiar squeaky approach of footsteps, then felt a presence standing close behind him. "My penis is hard," a muffled voice said quietly.

Yosuke stifled a laugh and turned around to see Teddie standing there in his bear suit. "That's lovely, Ted, but what did I tell you about that?"

The bear lowered his head. "Not to talk about it in public..."

"And?"

"To ignore it and it will go back to sleep."

"That's right."

"But! I've been ignoring it and ignoring it, but it won't stop. It - it - it hurts, it's so hard!" Teddie pawed at the belly region of his suit in vain, for he could not touch himself at all through the suit.

"Well, go in the bathroom and take your suit off and play with yourself or something!" Yosuke hissed.

"By myself?"

"Yes, by yourself. Now, go, go, I've got work to do."

"But I don't want to play with it by myself. I want you to do it," Teddie whined. Yosuke sighed, looking down on the boy in the bear suit. He felt absolutely ridiculous to be having this conversation with a bear.

"Aw, geez, all right. You're not going to leave me alone until I do, I just know it. Come on, you dumb thing," he said, and Teddie happily padded behind him to follow him to the employee's restroom. A female saleswoman walked by and eyed them going in together. "Heh...gotta help him get out of this suit," Yosuke explained nervously, and the woman's face cleared of doubt. She smiled and moved along.

Yosuke shut and locked the door behind them. "You see there? I'm risking embarrassing myself for you."

"Um, thank you?" Teddie said. His hands were already at the large zipper that fastened his head to his body.

"Oh, I'll help you with that," Yosuke insisted as the boy fumbled with the thing. "Come on, let me do it." He swiftly removed the large head, and hung it on the hook on the door. Turning back to Teddie, he watched the boy slide the rest of the suit to his ankles. He was sheened with sweat inside, and his hair was matted.

"Phew! It always feels good to get that off!" Teddie exclaimed. He stepped out of it and walked over to the sink, splashing water on his face and humming as he tried to fingercomb his hair out. He pouted and posed, admiring his reflection in the mirror.

"Ted!" Yosuke cried in exasperation. "Did you forget why we came in here?"

Teddie turned to him, his mouth open slightly. "Huh? Oh yeah." He grinned and quickly unzipped his jeans. "Look at that," he said proudly of his erection.

Yosuke grumbled and stepped forward to stroke it. "You better be quick, bear. I have work I need to finish."

Teddie just smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around the back of Yosuke's neck. "Score with me, baby."

"Wh-what? Oh, uh, yeah. You say things so weird." He craned his neck down a little and began kissing Teddie's lips gently as he stroked him. Teddie hummed happily into the kiss, thrusting his hips into Yosuke's hand. "Wait," Yosuke said, breaking out of the kiss. "If we keep doing it like this, you're going to come all over my shirt."

"Come? I'm going to come to your shirt?" Teddie looked up at him quizzically.

"No, come. That's what you call it when it...breaks. You know, and stuff comes out. That's coming."

"But why is it called that?"

"Arg, I don't know! You're always asking me why stuff is, and I don't know. Look, just turn around..." he said, getting a handful of tissue. He then approached Teddie from behind, snaking his arms around his waist and stroking him one hand while the other waited ready with tissue to catch his release.

Teddie wriggled against him. "Oh! Are you going to put it in my butt now?"

"No!" Yosuke flushed and sweated, the idea of it actually turning him on. "I just don't want to get any of your stuff on me. I'm wearing my work uniform, you know."

"Oh, okay. But don't forget, you promised to buy some stuff so you can put it in my butt," Teddie panted as Yosuke stroked him faster, eager to finish the boy off and get out of the strange situation.

"Yeah, I remember." Yosuke fell silent as he wondered how he was going to buy lube from the Junes pharmacy without anyone noticing. All the employees knew he was the manager's son, and gossip would spread like wildfire. The whole thing seemed impossible.

He was still fretting over it, but his hand was moving steadily, and Teddie began to gasp. "Oh! Oh! I'm coming!" he cried, and Yosuke snapped out of his thoughts to move the tissue and catch the mess before it got everywhere. Teddie sighed happily as Yosuke tossed the tissue in the trash. "That felt good," he whispered, then before Yosuke could stop him, he wheeled around and gave Yosuke a big hug. Unfortunately, his manhood was still sticking out, and had a drop of semen still at the tip. It grazed against Yosuke's work apron, leaving a slimy trail.

"Augh! You dumb bear! Look what you did!" Yosuke hurried over to the sink and dunked the bottom of his apron in it, scrubbing it furiously to try and wash it away before it set into a suspicious white stain.

"Sorry," Teddie said meekly. He put himself away and zipped up. "So, you wanna do yours now?"

"No," Yosuke grumbled. It wasn't that he wasn't turned on, it was just that he needed to get back out to work. He was going to puzzle over the lube problem while he worked.

After he helped Teddie back into his bear suit, the two boys returned to work. An idea finally came to Yosuke, and he went off in search of Teddie. "Come on, bear, let's go promote some stuff in the pharmacy," he said, and dragged the boy behind him. When they got to that section of the store, Yosuke scanned his eyes around the displays quickly until he found a large endcap promoting a two for one sale on the new grape flavor of Junes brand toothpaste. He dragged the bear over there and then began speaking in a loud voice. "Buy one get one free! New Junes grape flavored toothpaste! Your kids will love it!" People started to flock over, curious, and Yosuke leaned down to whisper to Teddie. "All right, Ted, do your stuff," he urged him, and Teddie quickly shifted into performer mode, hugging children and waving at people.

It was his first day of being the store's mascot, so naturally, people were quite curious about him. "Oh! This is that new mascot Mimiko was telling us about! She said she saw him here earlier, and I thought she was making it up! Goodness!" "Isn't he cute!" "I want a stuffed animal that looks like him!!" People fussed over Teddie, including the employees, and Yosuke took the opportunity of a distraction to edge over to the "Personal Care" aisle and grab a tube of lubrication. He checked quickly to make sure that it didn't have a theft prevention tag, and then slipped it in his pocket. He felt bad about shoplifting, but he reasoned that he had done enough off the clock work for Junes to make up for the loss. He made his way back over to Teddie and the crowd that had gathered.

"Okay, that's it folks, Teddie has to move along. Say bye bye!" He managed to extricate Teddie from his mob of fans. As they made their way back to the electronics department, Yosuke noticed something in Teddie's paw. "Teddie, what is that?"

Teddie held out a rumpled 1000 yen bill. "A pretty lady gave this to me," he said.

"What? You get tips? For being a bear? Well, whatever. I guess you can keep it. But here, give it to me, or you'll lose it just carrying it around like that."

Teddie reluctantly relinquished his hold on the money. "Okay, but give it back to me before we leave, okay? There's something I want to buy with it."

"What could you possibly want to buy?" Yosuke asked.

"It's a secret," Teddie said in a tiny voice.

"All right, all right, whatever. We get off in an hour, and I'll give it back to you so you can spend it. Okay?" Teddie nodded and squeaked off. Yosuke just sighed and returned to the food court, gathering empty trays.

When his shift was finished, Yosuke went back to electronics to retrieve Teddie. "Okay, let's get you out of this," he said, leading Teddie back to the employee restroom. He feared that Teddie would present him with another erection once the suit came off, but he did not, instead doing his same routine of washing his face and fixing his hair. Yosuke hefted the bear suit back to the employee break room and stuffed it in the coat closet. He came back for Teddie and gave him the money. "Go buy whatever you gotta buy, and then meet me in the food court. We'll eat something and then go home."

"Yay! Yay!" Teddie cheered excitedly and ran off. Yosuke just shook his head and smiled, then went to the food court and ordered two okonomiyakis. They took a few minutes to prepare, and by the time they were ready, Teddie had already returned. He was clutching a brown paper bag to his chest and looking blissful.

"What'd you get?" Yosuke asked, pushing his dinner towards him.

"It's a secret," Teddie repeated.

Yosuke quickly pulled the plate back towards himself. "Then no dinner for you," he teased, genuinely curious about what the boy bought.

Teddie pouted and gasped, but took Yosuke seriously and gave up. "Okay, but don't laugh at me," he said, handing the bag to Yosuke. Yosuke opened it slowly, the brown paper crinkling as it moved. "Manga?" he said as he saw the book inside. He reached a hand in and pulled it out. He laughed at the title. "_I'm Your Teddy Bear_, huh?"

Teddie pouted. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Hey, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the book. It's different. So uh, what's this about?" He had already seen the two boys on the cover, and remembered how much Teddie had enjoyed the yaoi Yukiko lent him, so he had some idea of the content, but he reeled back and blushed when he cracked it open. "Whoa! That's pretty hardcore!" he whistled, shutting it quickly and slipping it back into the bag. He looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen him looking at it.

Teddie blushed and took a bite of his food. "I'm trying to get smarter," he said shyly.

"Smarter? You mean...?" Yosuke chuckled to himself as he realized the boy wanted to learn more about sex and the way people went about it. "Well, okay." Teddie reached out and retrieved the bag from Yosuke, and then took it out, holding it with one hand and reading as he ate with his other. His eyes got large and he shoveled food into his mouth indiscriminately as he got excited over the story. "Hey, hey, put that down," Yosuke admonished. "You're either going to choke on your food or..." he trailed off instead of saying, "get yourself turned on."

Teddie laid the book down reluctantly. "Oh, well, I guess," he said. "Are you almost finished eating? I want to go home." His eyes glimmered with an unmistakable look, and the corner of Yosuke's mouth twitched.

"You crazy bear," he mumbled, eating up the last of his food. "Okay, let's go." The two boys headed off for home. It was dark in the house, as his parents were both working late at Junes. Teddie happily skipped up the stairs, with Yosuke following behind him slowly. Once they got in the bedroom, Teddie threw himself at Yosuke, hugging and kissing at him. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a second!" Yosuke protested.

"Why?" Teddie looked up at him with his eyes half lidded. "Don't you want me, baby?"

Yosuke groaned. "I see you're already learning new dialogue from your book...sheesh. Look, I gotta get a shower. And you should too, you're all sticky and sweaty from being in the bear suit.

"Let's get a shower together," Teddie purred, the same smoldering expression on his face.

"Wha-? Um...no. The shower's not that big. We'll just get in the way of each other."

Teddie stroked at his chest with one hand. "I _want _you to get in my way."

"Oh, geez, now you're just making up stuff," Yosuke groaned. "Look, wait here while I get my shower, and then you can get one."

"Then you'll put it in my butt?" Teddie asked, his eyes wide and gleeful.

"Stop saying it like that!" Yosuke protested. "That makes it...unsexy. You should just hint at stuff...be vague...argh, I don't know how to explain it to you."

"I'm trying to learn," Teddie said in a quiet, sincere voice, which made Yosuke's heart pang.

"Yeah, I know you are, Ted. I'm sorry I always get irritated at you. Okay, so sit there and read your new book, and I'll get a shower." Teddie nodded obediently and moved to comply. Yosuke shook his head and went in the bathroom, locking the door lest Teddie try to follow him in there after all. He stripped off his work clothes, dropping them into the hamper, and then he turned on the shower. He brushed his teeth while the water warmed up, then hopped in. "Arg...having sex with a bear..." he muttered to himself. Still, he couldn't deny that he found Teddie attractive. It wasn't that he didn't want to do stuff with Teddie, it was just that the boy was so gratingly innocent and cheerful about everything that it took a lot of the fun out of it. If Teddie was to whisper, "Yosuke, I...I want you..." it would be infinitely more arousing to him than, "Hey! Touch my hard penis!"

Yosuke sighed as he turned off the water, then stepped out and toweled himself off. When he went into the bedroom, Teddie was still absorbed in his manga. "Your turn," Yosuke told him, and Teddie reluctantly laid the manga aside, then went into the bathroom. The look on his face said that he was thinking deeply about something, and Yosuke was rather surprised at his thoughtful silence.

Yosuke got into a T-shirt and boxers, then tried to sit down and do some of his math homework, but curiosity ate at him, and he had to look at the book that Teddie was so enthralled with. He snatched up the naughty tome and flipped it open. It was the story of a man who was afraid to sleep alone, so he paid a young male prostitute to be his "teddy bear" and snuggle with him. The boy immediately assumed that sex was part of the bargain - but that wasn't what the man wanted. He truly just wanted someone to hold onto. But eventually, feelings developed between the two, and the man found himself wanting the boy more and more, until one night, their passion overflowed and they made sweet, hot love together.

Yosuke was so spellbound in the tale that he didn't even hear Teddie emerge from the bathroom. "Oh! You're reading my book!" Teddie said, and Yosuke dropped it like a hot potato.

"No, I wasn't," he lied rather terribly. He awkwardly walked over to his desk, trying to hide his erection, and then pretending to do his homework.

"I saw the look in your eyes," Teddie breathed, approaching him and dropping to his knees in front of him. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Yosuke's outer thigh. Yosuke's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Teddie act out the part of the hired "teddy bear" from the manga. The words he was saying were even said by the character in one of the scenes that Yosuke read. Yosuke shifted his hips uncomfortably, his already hard manhood aching and throbbing. Now this was more what he was wanting.

"You can do anything you want to me," Teddie whispered, parting his towel and fondling himself lightly. "I'm your teddy bear, remember?"

"Oh, shit," Yosuke mumbled. His mouth fell open slightly as he looked down on the suddenly sensual Teddie, who was crawling up his body, planting heated kisses as he went. He reached Yosuke's mouth and teasingly kissed him, bringing his mouth away at just the right moment to make Yosuke want more.

"Would you like me to pleasure you?" He traced a fingertip ever so lightly over Yosuke's erection through his boxers, making him groan with need. Teddie brought his hand away and narrowed his eyes seductively. "Or maybe you'd like..." he trailed off and stood up fully, bending over the bed and rubbing his chest against it as his hips tilted up suggestively. He turned his face and pressed his cheek into the bed, his face flushed with arousal.

Yosuke could only groan in response, and stood up in a bit of a daze to find the lube that he had hidden by the bed. He removed his boxers, tugging them down over his now desperately weeping organ. He opened the tube and squeezed a copious amount in his hand, then spread it evenly over his length. Teddie made a pleased sound and wiggled his hips slightly. Yosuke approached, suddenly a little apprehensive about his first time despite his overwhelming need. He wasn't really sure of what to do, but he just let instinct take over as he pressed the tip of his manhood between Teddie's round cheeks.

Teddie gave a little anguished gasp as the head slipped inside of him. "Ohhh..." he moaned, as Yosuke groaned and shut his eyes tightly in response to the sweet, hot friction he was feeling. He pressed himself in deeper, drew out slightly, and then pressed yet deeper. Teddie writhed in pleasure underneath him, grabbing great handfuls of the bedspread and kneading them in his passion.

Then Yosuke began to thrust, finding a rhythm that pleased him. "Teddie...oh...mmm..." he moaned as he penetrated the boy over and over. Teddie pressed his face into the bed and moaned sweetly, causing Yosuke to thrust faster. "Oh, Teddie...I'm...I'm going to come...oh!" His whole body shook with spasms as he suddenly released powerfully deep inside of Teddie.

They stayed together, both panting and trying to recover from the overwhelmingly amazing experience. "That was wonderful," Teddie murmured, and Yosuke carefully withdrew from him. He snagged a few tissues quickly, catching his release before it leaked out of Teddie and onto the floor. Teddie straightened up and turned around to face him, his appearance transformed by bliss. It was like he was another Teddie, one who wasn't loud and grating, full of embarrassingly blunt things to say. He smiled slowly, and Yosuke leaned in and kissed him, with a genuine heat and passion. Maybe even the silliest bears could change; maybe they could become mature and sensual. Maybe this was a persona of sorts, the new Teddie that he had discovered deep inside himself with the help of some erotic manga. Maybe this marked the end of the silly Teddie.

"I liked that beary, beary much," Teddie cooed, and Yosuke groaned.

Or maybe not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Teddie changed into pajamas and then they turned in for bed. Teddie stood between his futon and Yosuke's bed, looking back and forth with a perplexed expression on his face as he bit his lip. Yosuke immediately got what he was hinting at. "Fine, Teddie; you can sleep in my bed tonight." He smirked as Teddie clapped gleefully and slid under the covers. He didn't really feel right denying the boy that after what he had just done for him.

Yosuke clicked off the lights, and then slipped into the bed with Teddie, who immediately snuggled right up to him. "You smell good, Yo-chan," Teddie murmured, pressing his face into Yosuke's chest.

"'Yo-chan?' What, is that your new nickname for me?"

"Mmm hmm. And you can call me Te-chan."

"Uh, I think I'll just keep calling you Teddie."

Teddie pouted. "But! If you're going to be my boyfriend, you have to call me a nickname."

Yosuke felt his face get hot. "B-boyfriend? What?"

Teddie sighed happily and snuggled up closely to him. "You're my boyfriend," he said.

"I... I am?" Yosuke asked. He didn't know why he felt so bewildered about that; he had been very intimate with Teddie for the past few days, but there was something about the idea of being boyfriends that overwhelmed him a little.

"Don't you want to be?" Teddie asked, suddenly sounding a little hurt as he grasped Yosuke's apprehension. "Well, I guess you don't have to be..." His voice trailed off and got very small, and he raised a finger to his mouth and pressed it against his lips.

Yosuke instantly felt remorseful. If they were having sex and sleeping in the same bed at night...then...they were boyfriends. There was no getting around it. A sweet, simple person like Teddie would not be able to deal with the idea of attachment free sex. So Yosuke moved his hand to Teddie's face and stroked it gently. "Yeah, Ted, I want to be. You just surprised me."

"Oh goody," Teddie breathed. "Then give me a kiss and promise me." Yosuke stifled a laugh, instead leaning in and kissing Teddie tenderly.

"I promise," he said, not really knowing what he was promising, but knowing it would make Teddie happy.

"Yay, now we're going to be together forever!" Teddie whispered in an excited voice. Yosuke grimaced a little, but fortunately it was too dark for Teddie to see. He wasn't sure about forever with the exhaustingly cheerful bear, but right now wasn't so bad. He pulled Teddie in closer, and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah. Now go to bed, silly bear. I have to go to school tomorrow, you know."

"Can I go to school with you?" Teddie sounded hopeful.

"Huh?" Yosuke hadn't really thought about it, but Teddie would probably be better off attending school rather than sitting alone in the house all day. Come to think of it, he was sure to get himself in trouble if left alone like that all the time. But he wasn't sure how Teddie would be accepted to the school - he had no sort of identification, and he was painfully ignorant in almost every subject. But, it was worth a try. "Well, you can come along with me tomorrow, and we'll see what we can do."

The next morning, Teddie hopped onto the back of Yosuke's bicycle and rode along with him towards school. He was positively exuberant at the idea of going to school, and as he squeezed Yosuke around the waist in his happiness, Yosuke's control over the handlebars began to waver. "Teddie! You're tickling me! Cut it out!"

"Huh?" Teddie asked, not sure how to stop. Yosuke wriggled frantically, but that just made the tickling sensations worse. He lost control of the bike and they ended up crashing into some trash cans. "Whee! That was fun!" Teddie cried happily, extricating himself from a pile of garbage bags, which were fortunately sealed very tightly. Yosuke just grumbled under his breath, and ended up walking the bike the rest of the way, as Teddie skipped along beside him. "This is the best day ever!" Teddie sang, reaching out and taking Yosuke's hand.

Yosuke blushed and wrestled his hand free. "Teddie...we can't hold hands at school."

"Why not?"

"Because...there's other people there...and that's private."

"But those people are holding hands." Teddie pointed to an old couple that was walking a dog.

"Yeah, but they're grownups, and they don't have to go to school. So, no hand holding, okay? Sorry," he added, as Teddie looked totally dejected.

"Maybe school is going to be terrible," Teddie mused, poking out his lower lip.

"It'll be fine, Ted. You just have to remember to behave yourself." He lowered his voice. "And especially remember, no talking about penises or kissing, okay?" Teddie solemnly agreed, and kept walking.

Yosuke dropped Teddie off in the faculty office, giving a rather vague explanation as to where the boy had come from. He began to seriously doubt that they would admit Teddie to school, but he had other things to worry about as the first bell rang. "I have to get to class," he told Teddie.

"Wait! Aren't we going to stay together?" Teddie asked, looking a little panicked.

"You'll be fine, Ted...just stay here and let them figure out what they're going to do with you. I have to go to class, or I'll be in trouble. I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder as he hurried out. It made his heart ache a little to glance back and see Teddie slumping forward miserably, but he couldn't think about it right then. He was actually surprised when Teddie came skipping up to him during the lunch hour wearing a school uniform. "Whoa, they let you in," Yosuke said, rather shocked.

"Yeah, well, they handed me over to some lady with big boobies and told her to deal with me. I told her she was beary pretty, and she told me I was a darling, and then here I am!" Teddie beamed proudly.

Kanji walked up just then. "I think he's talking about Ms. Kashiwagi." He rolled his eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere with that woman. I've had to swallow my pride and compliment her 'lovely outfit' on more than one occasion to get my absences excused. I wouldn't be surprised if she faked legal documents for him. Well, anyway, they put him in my class. So I guess I have to babysit, huh?" He looked a little irritated.

Yosuke sighed. "Sorry, dude. But I couldn't just leave him home all day, you know? And maybe he'll learn something here. Hey...where did he go?" He looked around, and then groaned when he spotted Teddie badgering a group of girls for some of their food.

"Pleeeease? I'm a very hungry bear," Teddie pleaded, his eyes shimmering.

A rather unattractive girl with a lumpy braid gave a toothy smile. "Well, I suppose you could have a little." She handed Teddie a piece of melon bread, which he accepted happily.

Yosuke stormed over. "Ted! You can't just beg for food!"

"But why not?" Teddie asked. "It worked." He ate his bread contentedly, and the girls giggled.

"He's so cute..." one cooed.

"Where are you from?" the braided girl asked him.

"The TV," Teddie said simply, between bites.

"So you're an idol like Rise? Wow, we've got celebrities here now!" she gushed. "Well, you must not have been a very famous idol, because I've never seen you, but it's still cool!" Yosuke shrugged off her assumption, figuring it was easier for them to believe something like that than to try to understand the truth.

Teddie turned a heart melting smile on Yosuke. "I like it here beary much. I'm already learning lots of things, like we learned about how plants make food today." He fixed an interested eye on a manga that one girl had laid beside her food on her desk. "What's that?" he said, his eyes glittering.

The girl gave an embarrassed laugh. "Oh...hee hee...you wouldn't want to see it."

"Why not? I like manga," Teddie said cheerfully.

"Oh...but, it's boys' love," she said, touching her blushing cheek.

Faster than lightning, Teddie had snatched the book up and was perusing it in fascination. "Wowee!" he cried out as he ogled a page with a rather explicit love scene on it. "Can I borrow this? I'll be your friend forever." The girl giggled in embarrassment, but acquiesced, as Yosuke groaned and edged away from the scene slowly. "I love penises," Teddie breathed, getting loud squeals from the girls and making Yosuke step back forward in alarm.

"Teddie," he growled in a low voice.

"Eep!" Teddie cried when he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, Yo-chan." He smiled up sweetly at him, pressing his lips together tightly to show that he wouldn't talk any more.

But the girls had already keyed in on Teddie's affectionate nickname for Yosuke. "'Yo-chan?' You call Yosuke-senpai 'Yo-chan'? That is SO adorable!"

Teddie forgot his silent vow and began to talk animatedly. "I live at his house, in his bedroom! I have a futon, and he has a bed, but..." he broke off in a squawk as Yosuke began to pull him away from the girls by his collar.

"Sorry, girls, but he's a little retarded," Yosuke spluttered apologetically. "He just says all kinds of crazy shit."

Teddie rubbed his neck a little and looked up at Yosuke. "What's retarded?"

Yosuke groaned and rubbed his aching forehead. "It's what you are, Ted."

"Oh!" He smiled broadly at the girls. "I'm retarded! Nice to meet you! Thanks for the bread, thanks for the book, I'll bring it back later!" he sang happily, and let Yosuke drag him away.

Once they were a safe distance away, Yosuke reprimanded him. "You can't just TELL people things, Teddie!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

Teddie slumped and looked sad. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what's okay to say and what's not okay to say. I wish you could make me a big list."

Yosuke sighed. "I wish I could too, but there's just so many things that I don't know where to begin! Okay, you already know not to talk about penises - which you forgot just a second ago." Teddie slumped further at that, and Yosuke continued. "Don't tell people that you sleep in my bedroom, and definitely not that you sleep in my bed. You live at my house, that's it. If in doubt, don't say it. If someone asks you something that you're not sure about, just turn it around by asking them something about themselves. Okay?" Teddie nodded obediently, and Yosuke patted him on the head. "Okay, you silly thing. Let's eat our lunch."

Teddie's mouth fell open as they sat down and Yosuke produced some rice balls. "Did you make these?" he breathed.

Yosuke gave a dry laugh. "No. I bought them at Junes." He sighed a little. "I eat a lot of ready made food from Junes."

"You can't cook?" Teddie asked him, his mouth full of rice. Yosuke shook his head, and Teddie swallowed and smiled. "Teddie wants to learn to cook."

"That's nice, Ted," Yosuke told him. "I'm sure you'll be good at it."

That afternoon, the two of them worked for a couple of hours at Junes. Yosuke waited patiently outside the store for Teddie, who had said he needed to buy something. Teddie finally emerged lugging two large plastic bags brimming with food items. "What's all that, Ted?"

"I'm going to make dinner!" Teddie shouted in excitement. "You said we're home alone this evening, right? So I'm going to make you dinner, Yo-chan."

Yosuke smiled, but bit his lip. "Wait a minute, Teddie...weren't you just saying that you were going to learn to cook? So you've never cooked before, right?"

Teddie turned his sparkling blue eyes on him. "I bought a cookbook too."

"Wait, where did you get the money for all this?"

"Bear tips," Teddie said simply, and Yosuke groaned.

"Aw, Ted, you can't let people just give you money all the time. It's not right."

"Why not? They want to give it to me, and I want to take it."

"Yeah, but...you're not really doing anything that they should be giving you money for."

"I'm being a fabulous lovable bear," Teddie insisted, and Yosuke sighed.

"Well, I guess it's all right." They walked the rest of the way home, and Teddie began to unpack the bags in the kitchen.

"Don't look!" he told Yosuke. "It's a secret what I'm making." Yosuke shrugged and sat down to watch some TV. He glanced over his shoulder once or twice to see Teddie fumbling around, making a huge mess. He sighed deeply, for he knew he was the one that would be charged with cleaning it all up.

About half an hour later, Teddie approached the low table with two plates, one of which he set in front of Yosuke. "Dig in," he said excitedly, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Teddie..." Yosuke began, eyeing the mess in front of him.

"I know," Teddie laid a hand on his arm. "You're beary happy because your Teddie made you dinner. You can thank me upstairs." He grinned mischievously, and Yosuke considered skipping the meal and taking him up on that, because it seemed way more appealing than the scary dinner. But his stomach rumbled with hunger, and he forced himself to appraise the meal.

He poked at his plate suspiciously with his chopsticks. "What is this, Teddie?"

"Tonkatsu and cold soba and raisin bread," Teddie breathed. "Eat it." Yosuke gave a pained smile and looked back at the plate. There was a pork cutlet, which Teddie had apparently coated in egg and panko, but then microwaved instead of frying. The result was a very weird and possibly dangerous piece of meat that did not appeal to Yosuke in the slightest. It was drenched on one half with a runny looking tonkatsu sauce. Teddie had also made cold soba noodles, which he had elected to dump on the plate right next to the meat, instead of serving it in a separate bowl as was usually done. The soba sauce was migrating over to the tonkatsu, making it look soggy and even more strange. The coup de grace was what was apparently the dessert; a large, clumsily sawed off piece of white bread, spread thickly with what appeared to be mayonnaise and sprinkled with raisins. The soba sauce was also encroaching on that food item, staining one edge of it brown.

"Hmmm..." Yosuke said, puzzling over where to begin. He really loathed having to taste any of it, but Teddie was looking at him expectantly, so he went for the least offensive looking item, the soba noodles. They looked innocuous enough, but once Yosuke had a big mouthful, he changed his mind. Teddie had apparently boiled them for at least twice the recommended time, and with about a pound of salt. They were mushy and horrible, and Yosuke had to take a big swig of his water to get the weirdness out of his mouth. He managed a very fake smile to Teddie, and Teddie happily turned his attention down to his own plate.

Yosuke stifled laughter as he watched Teddie attempt to take a bite of the tonkatsu. The microwave had apparently cooked the pork quite thoroughly; too thoroughly, in fact. Teddie struggled with the leather-like meat, then dropped it on his plate with an exasperated sigh and picked up the "raisin bread", taking a large bite out of it. He managed to swallow it, but turned to Yosuke with an anguished expression. "Oh! It's so bad," he whispered. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I wanted to make you a yummy dinner, but this is un-bear-able." He broke out into sobs, rubbing his eyes in devastation.

"It's all right, Ted," Yosuke said comfortingly, laying a hand on his thigh. "Don't stress over it. It was your first try. How about I make us some ramen instead?" Teddie sniffled and nodded, so Yosuke stood up, taking the disastrous plates of food with him and depositing their contents in the trash. He set a kettle of water on and then cleaned up the mess in the kitchen while it came to a boil.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were eating instant ramen. "I'm so sorry," Teddie apologized, looking with red rimmed eyes over his steaming bowl at Yosuke.

"It's no big deal. You tried," Yosuke said, giving him a kind smile. Teddie smiled back gratefully, and they finished their makeshift meal. After getting their showers, Teddie slunk over to Yosuke, who was finishing up some math homework. He lowered himself into his lap, then traced his fingertip over Yosuke's chest through his shirt. "Oh, what's this? You looking for your thanks now?" Yosuke teased him.

Teddie blushed. "No, I have to make it up to you now. For making you that bad meal. So, I'll do anything you want. An-y-thing," Teddie whispered, pressing his lips to Yosuke's ear.

Yosuke bristled pleasurably all over. "Okay...then, um...take off your clothes." Teddie happily jumped off and tugged off his pajamas, then waited for instructions. His manhood stood out proudly from his body, showing his enthusiasm quite clearly. "Lie down on the bed," Yosuke ordered him. Teddie got on the bed, lying face up and breathing heavily. Yosuke moved over him, kissing his mouth with heat as he wriggled out of his T-shirt and boxers. He let his body weight press down into Teddie, then he began to gently grind himself against Teddie's body. Their erections moved past each other; bumping, clinging together slightly, and then sliding in a deliciously clumsy friction.

Teddie moaned and writhed under Yosuke, who kissed along Teddie's shoulder and then down his arm. He used one hand to reach down and fondle Teddie. "Oh, Yo-chan..." Teddie breathed, his cheeks flushed with desire. "I want you...there..." Yosuke groaned in delight and paused in his ministrations to get the lube from its hiding place. He hissed in pleasure at his own touch as he slicked himself down, then he took his hands to Teddie's thighs and pushed them back towards his chest.

"Oh!" Teddie moaned, surprised as Yosuke began to enter him from the front. "I didn't think you could...oh! Like this," he panted, unable to clearly articulate his surprise at the position due to the overwhelming rush of sensation from being penetrated.

"Neither did I," Yosuke moaned back. "It just...feels so right," he sighed, pressing himself yet deeper inside Teddie.

"Oh, yes..." Teddie whispered, closing his eyes tightly as Yosuke filled him entirely. "I...I love the way that feels."

"Me too," Yosuke whispered back, then lowered his head and caught Teddie's lips for a kiss. They kissed passionately, their tongues twirling about and mingling with a desperate, rising heat. Then Yosuke began to thrust, pulling himself out and then pushing back in relentlessly. Teddie turned his face to the side and let out a low moan.

"Oh...Yo-chan...like that..." he urged. Yosuke replicated his movements over and over the best that he could, and as an afterthought, reached down and stroked Teddie's throbbing erection. "Oh! Oh!" Teddie cried out in pleasurable alarm, and then he squealed in ecstasy as Yosuke made him climax powerfully.

"Teddie..." Yosuke groaned, letting go as he felt the boy squirm with rapture underneath him. His release burst out of his body and into Teddie's; his body exploding in a fantastic warmth. He collapsed down onto Teddie, sighing with pleasure and kissing absentmindedly at whatever bits of Teddie's skin he could easily get his lips on. Their mouths finally met, and they kissed sweetly, before Yosuke pulled away to withdraw himself carefully.

After they cleaned up, Teddie snuggled under the covers, not even bothering to put his pajamas back on. Yosuke got dressed and then held up Teddie's discarded sleepwear. "Sure you don't want these?" he asked him. "You might get cold."

"No, you'll keep me warm," Teddie said happily, stretching his arms out and inviting him into the bed. Yosuke shook his head and smiling, climbing into bed with him.


End file.
